Bzykalność
by theKasiaLin
Summary: Remus ma supermoc. Syriusz jest tego pewien. Rzecz w tym, że cichy i nieśmiały wilkołak nawet nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy i to doprowadza Syriusza do szału. Syriusz Black/Remus Lupin, Syriusz Black/OMC, Remus Lupin/OFC, SLASH, Czasy Huncwotów


Tłumaczenie "Shagability" StableUnstable

 **Disclaimer:** Nic tutaj, poza błędami nie należy do mnie.

Betowała missMHO

* * *

 **Rozdział 1**

\- Znowu się gapisz.

Ani ta uwaga, ani też rozbawiony ton głosu Jamesa nie powstrzymały Syriusza przed wywiercaniem wzrokiem dziur w dwójce ludzi siedzących obok siebie na sofie przed kominkiem, po drugiej stronie pokoju wspólnego. Rozmawiali z sobą. Z pewnością zdaniem siedzącego na tej sofie kolesia była to niewinna i przyjacielska pogawędka. Jednak każdy, kto nie był ślepy, widział, że to nie przyjaźni chce ta dziewczyna. Pochylała się lekko w stronę chłopaka, przechylając głowę na bok. Nogi miała założone jedna na drugą, a spódniczkę specjalnie odrobinę podciągniętą tak, by kończyła się w połowie uda. Jej błyszczące umalowane usta były rozchylone, a niebieskie oczy błyszczały zachęcająco. Język jej ciała w ewidentny i bardzo oczywisty sposób zdradzał jej intencje. Nie wspominając już o tym, jak zmieniała pozycję górnej części swojego ciała by wyeksponować swój dekolt.

Mała latawica nie chciała by ta znajomość pozostała czysto przyjacielska. O nie. Ale jak zwykle, chłopak z którym flirtowała był całkowicie nieświadomy jej intencji i ślepy na wszystkie te znaki.

Remus John Lupin nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jakaś dziewczyna na niego leci, dopóki nie wykrzyczało mu się tego w twarz. Nawet wtedy zaprzeczał, śmiał się nerwowo i kazał osobie, która mu to mówiła przestać robić sobie jaja. Bo niby kto mógłby się nim interesować. Nie nim, nie pokrytym bliznami wilkołakiem (Remus sądził, że wygląda znacznie gorzej niż rzeczywiście wyglądał , a właściwie był dość przeciętny). Nie nim, nie biorącym swoje obowiązki na poważnie prefektem, który cały czas się uczył i rzadko spędzał czas wolny z kimś innym niż z najbliższymi przyjaciółmi. Nie nim, nie cichym, niepozornym, _nudnym_ siódmoroczniakiem który raczej unikał bycia w centrum uwagi, chyb, że próbował, raczej nieskutecznie, powstrzymywać swoich znacznie bardziej porywczych i towarzyskich przyjaciół.

Nie, zdecydowanie nikt nie mógł się nim interesować. Bo niby dlaczego? Nie ma przecież nic do zaoferowania. Nigdy nie będzie miał. I był przekonany, że ma to wypisane na czole, tak że każdy już o tym wiedział.

A jednak wszyscy inni widzieli w nim co innego. Aura wilkołaka sprawiała, że absztyfikanci lgnęli do niego, jak pszczoły do miodu.

Ludzie widzieli w Remusie jego przyjazność, introwertyzm i _wrażliwość_.

To była jego supermoc. Syriusz był tego cholernie pewien. Wydął dolną wargę, przyglądając się, jak każda próba dziewczyny spełzała na niczym, co skutkowało rosnącą determinacją widoczną w jej oczach. Przedstawiciele obu płci doszli do wniosku, że Remus Lupin był nieśmiały, zamknięty w sobie. Stwierdzili, że trzeba go z tego uzdrowić – wydobyć go z jego skorupy, i że każde z nich z osobna było do tego idealną osobą. Zasadniczo Remus Lupin był dla nich wyzwaniem.

Wystarczy dodać do tego jeszcze loki w kolorze piasku, które wyglądały na miękkie i zachęcająco przyjemne w dotyku, smutek, który czasem zakradał się do jego łagodnych, zielonych oczu, zwłaszcza w okolicy niektórych dni w miesiącu, i wyraźnie zarysowane mięśnie ramion i przedramion, które można było zobaczyć w te ciepłe dni, gdy jego przyjaciele namówili go na zdjęcie swetra – i miało się faceta, którego chciałby każdy.

Gdyby tylko zdawał sobie sprawę, co oferuje mu pół szkoły przez cały ten cholerny czas. _Na okrągło_ , kurwa.

To nie było fair! Syriusz prychnął cicho, spoglądając wilkiem na tę parę. Jego oczy zwęziły się jeszcze bardziej, gdy dziewczyna – jakaś szóstoroczna Krukonka, którą do wieży wpuściła jej przyjaciółka, obserwująca ich obecnie ze swojego miejsca pod oknem – położyła swoją dłoń na udzie Remusa. Gościu mógł wyrywać laski i kolesi za trzech, a on _nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy_! Pewnie, Syriusz też miał spore branie – w końcu był Syriuszem Blackiem – ale totalnie _wkurzało_ go to, że Remus był cholernie nieświadomy całego tego zainteresowania jego osobą. A w _bardzo_ rzadkich przypadkach, gdy zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, automatycznie uroczo się rumienił i odrzucał zaloty! Co, oczywiście, sprawiało, że ta masa ludzi stawała się jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowana by go zdobyć!

To po prostu… to nie miało _sensu_! Syriusz wyglądał świetnie, był uroczy i seksowny, a i tak za każdym razem gdy chciał kogoś zdobyć musiał się natrudzić. A Remus? Remus musiał tylko być zmęczony, zejść ze schodów i udawać, że się uśmiecha, a i tak prawie cała populacja Hogwartu się do niego zlatywała.

Tak, jak teraz mała Panna Ravenclaw była do niego przyklejona. Syriusz warknął cicho, niezmiernie poirytowany.

\- Merlinie, dobrze, że nie można zabić nikogo spojrzeniem. Co Abigail zrobiła Syriuszowi?

\- Moim zdaniem? Chodzi o to, że istnieje. – odpowiedział nieobecnym głosem James, kończąc zdanie w swoim eseju na Zaklęcia, zanim podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do swojej współ-prefekt naczelnej i zarazem dziewczyny. – Próbuje swojego szczęścia z Lunatykiem, a wiesz jak Łapa na to reaguje.

\- Ah, to dlatego Syriusz wygląda, jakby chciał ją żywcem obedrzeć ze skóry i użyć tego, co z niej zostanie do eliksiru na czyraki na czyichś czterech literach.

\- Sądząc po tym jak warczy, sądzę, że czyjś zadek byłby dla niej zdecydowanie za dobry.

\- Ja was słyszę, wiecie. – burknął Syriusz, nadal wpatrując się w miejsce po drugiej stronie pokoju. Stłumiony śmiech, który rozległ się za nim, w końcu zmusił go do odwrócenia się. Gniewnie spojrzał na rudowłosą dziewczynę i jej rozczochranego chłopaka w okularach. – I to nie ona mnie denerwuje, tylko _on_.

\- Kto, Remus? Dlaczego? – spytała Lily, gdy James cicho parsknął i uśmiechnął się złośliwie w odpowiedzi na kolejne posłane mu przez Syriusza spojrzenie. – Pokłóciliście się o coś? Co mu zrobiłeś?

\- Ja? Ja nic nie zrobiłem! Dlaczego zawsze zakładasz, że to ja zrobiłem coś nie tak?

Uniesiona brew sprawiła, że na twarzy Syriusza pojawił się grymas będący pomieszaniem niezadowolenia z irytacją.

\- Dobra, nieważne. Ale tym razem nic nie zrobiłem. Chodzi o niego i tę jego głupią bzykalność. W tym jest cały cholerny problem.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza.

\- Jego co? – zapytała powoli Lily. Na jej twarzy malował się wyraz zdumienia. Syriusz przewrócił oczami. Tak jakby ona tego nie zauważyła…

\- Jego bzykalność, - powtórzył przez zaciśnięte zęby. Wściekłe spojrzenie szarych oczu ponownie powędrowało w stronę siedzącej po drugiej stronie pokoju pary. Gdy zauważył, że Remus był teraz sam i siedział z podciągniętymi nogami, czytając książkę, momentalnie się wyprostował. Krótkie spojrzenie rzucone na resztę pomieszczenia pozwoliło mu zlokalizować Krukonkę i jej Gryfońską przyjaciółkę zmierzające w stronę dziury pod portretem. Twarz Krukonki wyrażała zdumienie i frustrację, a Gryfonka wyglądała zwyczajnie na zadowoloną z siebie.

Na twarzy Syriusza odmalował się podobny wyraz satysfakcji, gdy z westchnięciem rozsiadł się w fotelu. Supeł w jego żołądku się rozwiązał. Kolejny gryzie piach.

\- Bzykalność? Jak od połączenia słów „bzykać się" i „podatność"?

Syriusz obrócił się i zamrugał, patrząc na dziewczynę wpatrującą się w niego ze swojego miejsca na oparciu fotela Jamesa. Jej twarz wyrażała zdumienie. – A podobno miałaś być mądra…

\- _Co_ proszę? – warknęła Lily i momentalnie odwróciła się w stronę śmiejącego się Jamesa. Jego wyraz twarz momentalnie zmienił się z rozbawionego na wyrażający dezaprobatę.

\- Ej, bez obrażania mojego kwiatuszka, Łapo – rozkazał. Na jego twarzy pojawił się przesadnie teatralny grymas gniewu, ale w orzechowych oczach wciąż widoczne było rozbawienie. – A to, o czym on mówi moja ty piękna, idealna, miłości mojego życia…

\- Nie przeginaj, Potter.

\- ...to zdaniem Syriusza urok, który Lunatyk bezwiednie wokół siebie roztacza. Syriusz uważa to, że Remus pociąga tyle osób i nic z tym nie robi, za obraźliwe.

\- To jest czyste marnotrawstwo – burknął Syriusz, niechętnie wyciągając z torby swój esej na Zaklęcia. Teraz, kiedy nic go nie rozpraszało, może w końcu uda mu się na nim skupić. – Mieć takie możliwości rwania i zmarnować to. Mógłby mieć kogokolwiek w promieniu pięciu kilometrów. Taka moc powinna należeć do kogoś, kto przynajmniej by ją _docenił_.

\- Kogokolwiek, hm?

Jawnie prześmiewczy ton głosu sprawił, że Syriusz uniósł głowę i zmarszczył brwi, widząc uśmieszki, jakie wymienili Lily i James – No co?

\- Ależ nic, Syriuszu, nie przejmuj się tym – odpowiedziała tajemniczo Lily, nadal uśmiechając się ironicznie. – Jestem pewna, że z czasem zrozumiesz. No, muszę iść, biblioteka wzywa. Zobaczymy się na kolacji, tak?

\- Będę na czas – uśmiechnął się szeroko James, wstając, żeby pocałować rudowłosą. Lily odwzajemniła uśmiech, spojrzała w kierunku Syriusza i pokręciła głową. Potem odwróciła się i ruszyła w kierunku dziury pod portretem. Mijając sofę, zatrzymała się obok Remusa i pochyliła się, szepcząc mu coś do ucha. Syriusz rzucił im złowrogie spojrzenie i wrócił do wpatrywania się w pusty pergamin przed nim.

Pieprzona bzykalność. Nawet taka Evans nie była na nią odporna. Naprawdę tego nienawidził.

\- Hej, Lily mówiła, że przyda wam się pomoc.

\- Jestem w stanie napisać własny esej, dziękuję bardzo – syknął Syriusz, wstając i mijając stojącego przed nim i Jamesem chłopaka o piaskowych włosach. Jego żołądek znowu zawiązał się w supeł. Może powinien wpaść do Poppy. Taki ucisk w żołądku i dyskomfort z pewnością nie mogły być dobre.

\- Oh. W porządku. Jakby co, jestem dostępny gdybyś… okej, co w niego wstąpiło? – animag usłyszał pełen zdziwienia głos Remusa gdy przedzierał się przez pokój w kierunku schodów, warcząc przy każdym kroku. Pieprzona, _głupia_ bzykalność!

\- Coś, co sam musi rozpracować – odpowiedział radośnie James. – Nie przejmuj się Lunatyku, mój kumplu. Jestem pewien, że kiedy sam do tego dojdzie, to tobie powie o tym pierwszemu.


End file.
